


Let It Brew

by pony_express



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Brew

The coffee shop is situated on the block after St. Barts. It's a quaint little place, if that were you're aesthetic. For Jim, however, getting to Sherlock was. That's why it was this coffee shop in particular that caught his eye. Their Earl Grey wasn't half bad either; felt richer, a fuller body than that usual bagged drabble that lingered for the wrong reasons. Jim prefers lose leaf, as it happens. Let the water surround the leaf, drown it, but perfectly, ensuring the right balance was maintained, giving off rich aroma and tasting every bit as good.

It summed up his plans well, he thought idly. He'd surround Sherlock; infuse his head until Sherlock thought of nothing until Sherlock thought of nothing but him. He'd drain every ounce of him, ensuring a pleasurable outcome that was as rich as the Earl Grey in taste, body and smell. He grinned wickedly enjoying his mind's running.

But he was on serious business, he reminded himself. Here, got a way to Sherlock and it looked like it was coming now.

The innocent. He was loved the innocent. So child-like, unassuming. My, ordinary people were cute sometimes. He perhaps should look to keeping one. He watched as she, the girl in his sights, waited quietly in line. She was exactly has he imagined. His plan was now perfect.  
His target acquired, he'd begin his approach.

Then he swayed in. Actually swayed. Jim breathes in, sitting back down, he'll continue to watch. Sherlock manipulates Molly with practised ease. Jim would be impressed, but she was so easily lead it hardly looked difficult. Molly's massive crush on him, clearly visible from space, helped and he admired the way Sherlock used it - given that Sherlock seem oblivious to flirtations. But he couldn't help think up better ways.  


Ah, that coffee lady was back to grinning his way. His prize was bigger though. Perhaps he could. He half smiled. He needed a release being so close to his target. His plan had become easier and becoming increasingly harder to remain calm. She wasn't what he needed; wasn't part of the plan he was ruthlessly sticking too. But he could deviate. He was enjoying himself enormously, a sexually release would him, he decided.

He continued to watch; Molly was too cute, Sherlock too obvious. This was going to be easy. He was more than glad for tiny coffee shops.  
He'd chosen well, as always. My, my, he'd outdone himself this time - and it wasn't even finished yet. Barts would be easy to infiltrate, and Sherlock was hardly the Fork Knocks he was expecting. None would ever get to him. Sherlock might come close.

He turned back to the coffee lady; he didn't want to over brew his cuppa, it would damage the flavour. She was in for as much of a treat as he.  
Small coffee shops were more than a pleasure; a gift that kept on giving long after the tea bag had been taken out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "watch".  
> Characters disclaimed.


End file.
